Oddment Collector
, (see list) |sells = Shire heather, suspicious meat |added in = 25}} This page is about a trader, don't mix him up with a bandit. The oddment collector is a travelling trader that was added in the update. They can appear in most biomes, are not aligned with any faction, and buy items that many would consider 'junk' in exchange for coins. Appearance Oddment collectors look like bandits because of their leather hat and bedraggled appearance. However, they will not attack unless provoked. When attacking, they wield an iron or bronze dagger. In one hand they hold a coin, and in the other a piece of Shire heather, with which they have a strange fascination. Their leather hat sometimes has a feather in it. Faction While the name of the trader implies which faction they may originate from (the names are usually Gondorian, Rohirric or Dunlendish), no alignment with any faction is needed to be able to trade with them. Behaviour Since the oddment collector doesn't belong to any of the factions, they will remain neutral unless attacked. They will defend themselves with a dagger if attacked. Their general behaviour is similar to that of other travelling-traders. Oddment collectors have a reputation of being untrustworthy. They have been known to visit some of Middle-earth’s less than savoury travel destinations and their motives are obscure. Some tell tales of fangs and eyes of flame, but these are of course false. Their competition, the merchants of Dorwinion, even give out mini-quests to kill them; it is up to you to decide who is telling the truth - the folk of Dorwinion or the oddment collectors. Spawning They will spawn randomly throughout Middle-earth near the player. Upon arrival, a message will appear in the chat notifying the player. The collector will remain in the area for a limited time and then leave, for he has matters of greater import to attend. Trading No specific alignment is required to trade with the oddment collector, for they do not serve any faction. Upon trading with the oddment collector, the player earns the achievement "One Man's Trash". Items Sold (Click to expand) Note that the salted meats they offer can be of quite various origin! Items Bought (Click to expand) Smithing The oddment collector can also perform tasks for money. But beware: As a kind of the oddment collector slightly alteres the name of the item, each time, he works it, sometimes he also wrecks the properties of the item. Easter Egg .]] Beside of being a bad smith, oddment collectors also enter Utumno. After saying some weird stuff (see speechbank below), they slowly fade away. They hint, that there might be a fourth level, which nobody has found so far. Please read also the comments below the page about more weird stuff that happened to people concerning oddment collectors. Speechbank Departure *Come now, Person. Or you shall forever hold your scrap! *Person, are you sure you have no scrap to spare? For I shall have to leave soon! I accept firstborns for coin too... *It is almost time for me to leave, Person. So hurry if you want me to take your oddments off your hands! *I'm sure we can strike one last deal, Person. *Can you spare just a little more scrap before I depart these forsaken lands? *It's the scrap thats never collected that takes longest to sell, Person. So before I leave, can you not spare a little more scrap for a poor old oddment collector? *I shall soon be taking a well-earned break. So, quickly, Person, bring me your last scrap! *I fear this place has little else to offer me in the scrap market. I shall soon depart to richer lands. *The scrap that one hoards is worth little more than pebbles, Person. So come now and sell that rubbish of yours before I go far away! *The road must go on, Person! Who am I but a humble scrap collector to stop it. So before I hasten over the hills, let me rid you of any unwanted odds and ends. *Come trade with me quickly, Person! For I shall soon be leaving these lands to seek the wealth of the Gundabad Orcs. *I'm feeling thirsty, Person. A stay at a good inn would do me well! Luckily I know one near the mountains blue, so come quick or you shall miss me. *My deals don't last forever, Person. *A rest in a comfortable bed beckons, Person. Oddment collectors have to sleep too! *Roll up, roll up! Last scrap deals for many weeks! *Do you have no more scrap, Person? Then I shall have to leave. *We scrap collectors move often to find the best sources of oddments. I am no exception, Person. *Business is slow here. Perhaps it is time to seek my fortunes elsewhere. *I hear the Mango-Men of Harad have plenty of scrap iron. Perhaps I should seek them instead of waiting for you to empty your pockets, Person. Friendly *Person. I see your pockets bulge with unwanted scraps! Let me replace them with a little coin... *Bring me your useless clutter in exchange for silver! *You look like you might have some useless bits and scrap, Person! *I offer the best prices in the land! *Trade is slow recently. Perhaps you could help me... *Silver for your scrap. No questions asked! *No rusty metals accepted. *Are you in need of a pretty penny, Person? *I could line your pack with coins for only a few pieces of scrap... *These wild lands are riddled with fear. But fear no more! Scrap for silver is here! *One day I hope to own halls of gold, admired even by the Dwarves... *They say the Orcs of Gundabad are in possession of much wealth. Perhaps I'll go travelling to them next. *You look like a good person, Person. Would you do an old merchant a favour and trade with me? *Iron, tin, copper and steel. Trade with me to fund your next meal! *I have been in the markets a long time. I know a customer when I see one. Hello, Person! *Some call me crooked. I prefer the term 'experienced'. *Odds are my trade, silver my pay. Swap your scrap for a brighter day! *Us merchants make good poets; talk a little longer and I may see fit to give you a rhyme. *I have traded with kings, you know, Person. *All I seek is a little metal. Bring sword, pan, pot and kettle! *Ah, Person. It would be my honour to swap that scrap of yours for a little... coin. *Person! Do you come with a deal? *By my own admission I am a fine tradesman! *I walk many roads and light many fires. Yet of oddment-dealing a man never tires. *Person. Scrap deals are my tipple! *I like to think of myself as a little bit of a expert. Trade with me and I will show you why. *My favourite metal is... why. It's gold! But a bit of rusty scrap never went amiss... *As metals go, lead is a poor fare. *I dream of fine clothes, a warm hearth and... more gold. *I smell scrap! *Personally, I like a little ale. Are you fond of the drink too? Why, yes! I could give you the coin to buy more! *You know where to come if you ever need to rid yourself of that scrap, Person. *You have no need of that scrap, Person. I will take it off your hands and give you silver beyond your wildest dreams. *I'll even accept half a sword if that's all you have, Person. *I can tell a metal by taste, any metal! *My poetry is as fine as my bargains. *Come strike a deal with me, Person! A merchant can't make all his living from selling earth to the Goblins. *Bring me scrap, and oddments funny, and I shall fill your hands with money! *What's that? No, of course I have no sinister underlying motive for buying all this scrap off you. Haha! *What do I do with all this scrap I buy? Well, that's none of your business, my friend! *You have been visited by the rare scrap trader of wealth and prosperity! Great riches and fortune shall come to you, but only if you say, 'Thank you, mister scrap trader!' *Your coming was foretold, Person. And it was also foretold that you would sell me some of that scrap you have! *Give me coin or I'll kidnap your daughter when you're on holiday in Harad! *Some may call this junk... me, I call them treasures. *Scrap for the Scrap God! *And with this scrap you sell me, my master plan will final- oh, hello there, Person! *Some say there are murderous spirits from the Elder Days that can take the form of any living creature. Even an oddment collector. *Say, Person, you look just like the last poor soul that wandered into my tr... emendously good bargains! *One man's trash is another man's treasure! *Scrap isn't good for anyone's health. But give it to me, and I'll bless you with wealth! *If you don't give me your scrap, I'll curse the sun to not rise tomorrow! Haha! *We scrap collectors wander the lands, looking for scrap to take off your hands! *Everything is going as planned. *Everything has a price, even your life. Hostile *I shall never have dealings with you again! *May your metal rust, Person! *Begone, fool! *My trade has brought me into many dangers. I am well-accustomed to thugs like you! *You are bad for business! *I don't plan to end my scrap trading days here! *A rusty blade would be a kindness for you! *I will never accept your scrap! *I curse you to a life of little coin! *I will not negotiate with bandits! *In all my years I have never seen one so awful as you, Person! *I may be a humble tradesman, but a coward I am not! *You will not see another moon, Person! *You are a fool, Person! *It shames me to think I would have traded with you, Person! *Do not approach me again, Person! *May your weapon forever rust! *Your gold is fake, Person! *Begone, Person! *I hope never to set eyes upon you again, Person! *You will rot, Person! *Tradesmen will spit upon your name and your grave! *Why do you challenge me, Person? *Curse you, Person! *Curse you to poverty! *I curse your name and your goods, Person! *You are nothing but a common scoundrel! Begone, Person! *Do not suppose to trade with me! *Begone, you ruffian! *Get away from me, ruffian! *You look like a common bandit! Off with you! Smith *A deal well done, my friend. Now off you go! *As you see, Person, my skills in smithcraft are unmatched! *'Twas a pleasure to relieve you of your coin. *What, do you regret our little deal? Time is too short for regret, my friend. Go and enjoy yourself! *That may have been the best trade deal in the history of trade deals. *What? You didn't want all those coins weighing you down, did you? *I hope you're satisfied with that. I certainly am! *I bet you've never seen a better piece of smithcraft in all your life. *And that's what you get for asking a wandering scrap trader to smith your precious trinkets! *Customer satisfaction has never been higher. *Do you know that sound, Person? It's the sound of a deal well struck! *You can't complain. I'm cheaper than most. *I'm almost as great a wordsmith as I am a worker of metals. *Even the Lambengolmor of Tirion upon Túna are no match for my skill with words. *We scrap traders are masters of words and names. *That was the best trade deal I've seen since the days of the Lamps. *What, is there something wrong? *I learned my letters from the kind of teachers you could only dream of having. *What? The smithing process often goes wrong, Person. We can't all be Telchars and Celebrimbors. *Smithcraft is a fine art, Person. You shouldn't complain about little mistakes here and there. *Good, good! Now take it, and be on your way. *I am but a humble wandering merchant. Forgive me if I made a small mistake. *Another deal well struck! Now don't you have business elsewhere, Person? *'Twas a pleasure, Person! Now I suppose you'll be on your way. Utumno *How did I wander down here so far, you ask? I have my ways! *Well, fancy seeing you down here! *Let's see... now, where did I leave my heathers... *You followed me all the way in here just to sell me your scrap? I'm flattered, Person. *Where there's beings who'll trade, there's money to be made! *I'm here to hunt Balrogs. Yes, that sounds believable. *It's almost harvesting season. *Flesh! Flesh! Flesh... goes for a surprisingly good price down here! *Well, this wasn't supposed to happen. *Person! Of all the people I expected to see down here... *Person? Who let you in? *If I'm down here with you, then who's trading with the people up above? *Kaspar told me I could find Fëanor's tormented soul down here. *There has been a mistake. *I'll see you down on the fourth level. *I'm looking for the fourth level, Person. Have you found it yet? *I'm planning to steal the Star of Eärendil. Don't tell anyone! *Goodness me. Person! This is an unlikely surprise. *Flesh of the tormented, blood of the forsaken, screams of the - oddments! Yes, oddments... do you have any to sell? *Fancy that! Person! And now I shall have to be on my way. *What? What am I doing down in the pits of Utumno? Well, what are you doing down in the pits of Utumno, Person? *Now if I could only find a way down into the fourth pits... *A key of ice is rather nice, but a key of fire I truly... goodness me, it's you, Person! *I seek the keys of fire. And I shouldn't have told you that, should I? Not to worry, you'll never make it out of here alive... *Melkórë? But I thought you were - oh, it's just you, Person. Excuse me. *Ah, I remember this place back when they still called it Utumna. Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Traders Category:Travelling Traders Category:Blacksmith Category:Men Category:Easter Eggs